Waltz
by sakura tamiko
Summary: Un vals es sencillo.


Disclaimer: Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC.

Advertencias: Slash.

**Waltz.**

Un vals es sencillo. El suyo es en ¾, escala pentatónica natural, las cuerdas ceden con facilidad. _O al menos deberían_. Ya han pasado dos horas y el asunto es que solo ha conseguido tocar treinta segundos. Se suponía que un vals era sencillo.

Pero no lo es.

Sherlock ha pensado en eso en pocas ocasiones, de hecho. Las cosas innecesarias siempre se quedan en un profundo rincón de su mente, donde algún día podrá repasarlas con calma, tal vez el día de su muerte –incluso entonces, él piensa que habrá algo más para _perder el tiempo-_, pero en esa ocasión parece que es lo contrario. No hay nada más que John en todos sus pensamientos, en cada esquina de su mente laberíntica.

John Watson y ese absurdo sentimiento que le trepa por el cuerpo, y el alma –¿tiene una?- y las ideas, colándose como un virus.

Una y otra vez Sherlock trata de concentrarse en el vals de _John Y Mary, _pero también una y otra vez acude a él alguna imagen de su amigo, con sus agudos comentarios y esa mirada profunda, ese amigo que se suponía iba a estar con él toda la vida, en las buenas y en las malas.

Fue un mal cálculo. Sólo eso, una mala deducción el creer que John pensaba lo mismo, que _creía _lo mismo, que tal vez, tal vez, _sentía _lo mismo.

Pero, ¿qué siente Sherlock?. ¿Qué es lo que le mantiene despierto, ese algo como nicotina en su sistema nervioso?, ¿qué es eso, eso que le deja sin aire y lo lógico, lo evidente, se vuelve bruma en su cerebro metódico?.

No lo sabe, pero se le instala en la espalda mientras vuelve a tratar de completar la canción, el vals, que está componiendo como regalo de bodas. Es su obligación, es lo que se espera de él, es lo que John espera. Porque le llamó su amigo y después le pidió acudir como su padrino. Costumbres extrañas, innecesarias, tontas. Costumbre que en ese momento se vuelve incómoda, dolorosa.

Lo sabe porque Sherlock ya conoce el dolor. No el físico, sino el que acalambra algo dentro de su cuerpo y le deja sin defensas, sin palabras. Un dolor que antes solo sentía cuando Mycroft mencionaba a Redbear en ocasionales peleas donde cada uno quería doblegar al otro, y que ahora siente también en cada nota que escribe en las hojas, cada corchea o cada silencio para ese horrible vals que se está llevando una parte importante de él.

Una que Sherlock aun no entiende, una que tal vez nunca entenderá, una que está arraigada a John y su voz estoica que nunca tembló hasta que Sherlock tuvo que fingir su muerte y el eco de las palabras de su amigo siguen presentes de vez en cuando, durante las malas noches.

_Un último milagro, por __**mí, **__Sherlock._

Él piensa que es curioso, como las personas actúan diferente en distintas situaciones; es su pequeño placer secreto, observar y catalogar, pero a veces simplemente no logra entender. John pidió que regresara, que no estuviera muerto, John lo pidió por él y Sherlock no puede evitar tener un desagradable sentimiento ácido en el corazón cuando ve a su amigo abrazar a Mary y depositar un beso en su mejilla.

¿Por qué, entonces, pedir algo como eso?, ¿por qué suplicarlo?, ¿por qué, si cuando Sherlock regresara John ya había continuado con esa vida ordinaria, esa vida con Mary?

Por qué murmurar algo como eso si al final, John fue quien se fue, quien lo abandono.

El vals no es sencillo. Antes lo era, antes las cuerdas cedían, el arco pasaba suave y la música se dejaba doblegar por él.

Ahora Sherlock llora. Inesperada y estúpidamente, con las hojas donde está escrito el vals de John y Mary apretados contra su pecho, su corazón aún late así que debe seguir vivo, tal vez por eso duele, tal vez por eso Sherlock jadea y piensa: _¿por qué?._

Termina el vals en la madrugada del día de la boda, en un suspiro y coloca el título con cuidado. No fue sencillo, no será sencillo. Pero a Sherlock siempre lo condeno el hecho de no querer nada de esa manera, nada aburrido, nada fácil. En ese momento, en el que cierra el sobre con la melodía dentro, quisiera poder deshacerse de ese sentimiento amargo que le besa la mejilla y se queda con él hasta el instante en el que entra a la iglesia y John le sonríe, una gran y maravillosa sonrisa que le aturde.

—¿No viste a Mary afuera? —suena emocionado, contento, Sherlock piensa en llamar más tarde a Mycroft.

—No, pero a juzgar por la reacción de su amiga y madrina de bodas, creo que llega en cuatro o cinco minutos.

John ríe y le da una palmada en la espalda, en todas sus facciones está marcado el nerviosismo y Sherlock quiere decirle algo para alentarlo. No dice nada, porque Sherlock no dice nada para alentar a la gente. En cuatro minutos y medio, la marcha nupcial suena y Mary –hermosa, brillante- entra por la puerta de la iglesia. Sherlock nota como John se queda sin aire y le gustaría sentirse feliz por su amigo. Cuando Mary llega al altar le regala a él una sonrisa hermosa, llena de ternura y en ese momento más que en otros, Sherlock realmente se detesta.

Pero el sobre pesa en el bolsillo interior izquierdo de su saco y Sherlock solo puede seguir el guion –por primera vez-, dejar que la situación fluya, hasta que tenga que tocar la primera canción de John y Mary como marido y mujer. Entonces se preocupara por mantener el arco firme contra las cuerdas del violín, sin que le tiemblen las manos, sin que nadie se entere que allí, Sherlock Holmes deja algo de sí mismo. Que algo en él, muere.

En cada compás, en cada silencio, en cada paso que John da, con los ojos fijos en los de su esposa y se ríe por algo que ella comentó. Algo muere cuando Sherlock toca ese vals, ¾, escala pentatónica natural, obligando a las cuerdas a ceder con facilidad.

Con ese vals John empieza una nueva vida y una parte de la de Sherlock termina.

**Un agradecimiento a AmyCherry y también dedicado a ella, por haberme mandado un hermoso mensaje que me dejó contenta, con ganas de seguir esforzándome porque algunas ideas por fin se materialicen y bueno, aquí está. Un abrazo enorme a ti.**

**Además de los que me siguen leyendo, y a mi Beta, por todo.**

**Dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias estoy a un click.**


End file.
